Unexpected additions
by renem12
Summary: The days of Twilight sparkle have passed, its been years since her coronation and the world seems fine until a pony named Octavia finds a small foreign being who slowly becomes one of the ponies who unravels the dark secrets Equestria keeps under wraps from every-pony. Rated T for future chapters of dark themes and lots of gore and mild "pony version" cursing. and maybe a love?
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected additions

I own nothing

Chapter one: melodic arrival

Equestria has been in peace ever since the famed Twilight Sparkle became a Alicorn and was crowned a princess two years ago. She is now a widely known professor of the magical arts but some say that the dark energy she had as a child still stays, one day to be released and destroy the world. Fluttershy is a professional animal vet and caretaker, every year she receives animals from all over the world to take care of and in some cases study, lately though they have been disappearing. Rarity is a personal wardrobe designer of a prince in a foreign land deep in the west, past where the dragons den is. Rainbow dash is a supervisor at the reopened rainbow factory in Cloudsdale, oddly though some ponies have gone missing that lived near Cloudsdale. Pinkiepie is a well known new owner of sugar cube corner ever since the two recent owners moved out from there unexpectedly, or so she says at least. Applejack still works at sweet apple acres and has turned the place into a giant farm, shipping out exports by the millions every year, but where's her family, where's everyone near that place? Spike is now a personal helper to two ponies that live together, in fact, they are the ponies that will witness a broken life, then the birth of a new one.

"Spiiiiiiiike!" Octavia called out, her favorite drink was gone from the fridge and Vinyl had been gone from the house all day. "y-yes Octavia?" "Spike, where is my aligatorade?" "I uhh don't know heh " he laughed nervously. "Spike dear, it's ok that you drank it, just please next time, ask." Spike looked up at her and smiled, nodding, admitting to his crime. Suddenly the door busted open, a drunk Vinyl wandered in "hey, hiccup, Octavia, how're you, heh?" she stumbled up to Octavia. "Ugh, how vulgar, I'm fine Vinyl, thank you for asking, Spike, please take her to her room" "Come on Vinyl" Spike grabbed her hoof but Vinyl took her hand back "No Octavia, what's wrong with you? can't have a little fun?" she asked, still slurring her words but not drunk enough to not know what she was saying. "Excuse me little miss out of control, but being a uncouth, party drunk, little slob is not my definition of "fun" thank you very much" "Excuse me, hiccup, but being a snotty, so called "Fancy" brat isn't my definition of fun either" The two started really going at it, Spike tried to stop them "Guys, please stop" she said, rushing into the conversation but Vinyl slapped him away "Spike! Vinyl! that was not necessary at all!" Octavia said, Spike was hurt both physically and mentally, he rushed up to his room "No, Spike, wait, I'm sorry…" Vinyl said but Octavia finally had enough of it "Vinyl, get out, I can't take this anymore, ill pay you back your portion for the house but just get out…" Octavia said, tears forming in her eyes, Vinyl wanted to try again but she couldn't bring herself to hurt her anymore. "I'm sorry Octavia, just…keep the money I'll go" Vinyl turned around and left, Octavia never turned around, Right as Vinyl left she turned and looked at Octavia then broke out crying, running off to Celestia knows where. Octavia looked into Vinyl's room but it was empty, Vinyl had been planning to leave this entire time, she already had a place with Neon lights and moved there already, how had she not noticed? "Oh dear Vinyl, I'm sorry, I hope we can meet again…"

A few hours later, 12:00 PM

"Octavia! Wake up!" Spike yelled from outside, watching a glowing spiral form over the evergreen woods. "Ugh, what do you want at this time of, oh my god" Octavia stared at the spiral of changing colors, some she didn't even knew existed. Octavia was a smart pony but even she couldn't hold her curiosity, she grabbed Spike and placed him on her back and took off into the evergreen woods. "Whoa Octavia! The woods are dangerous!" "I know spike but I must know what is in here" She continued running in, as she got closer she noticed a growing melody coming from the direction of the spiral, it was beautiful, a mix of string and brass instruments mixing together perfectly to create one of the greatest ensemble pieces she has ever heard. She stopped, Spike and Octavia had been stuck in a hedge maze now, no one had ever been this far into the evergreen woods, not even Zecora, and if they have, something tells them they never got out. "Now what Octavia? We can't go forward can we?" "Yes we can Spike, just listen for the music" she opened her ears up, listening for the path where the music seemed the loudest, she went deeper into the maze, twisting and turning, slowly walking through it. The music became loud as they got ever so closer to it, and louder, and louder, then finally, silence. They were under the spiral, in a wide open field in the middle of the evergreen woods.

"Spike? what is it?" "Octavia, I have a bad feeling about this, maybe someone should go back and map out a path to get back, oh idea, I will" He jumped off then looked back at the woods, red eyes appeared from the woods "On second thought, never mind!" he ran back to Octavia and climbed onto her back. "Silly Spike, come on" she walked towards the middle of the spiral, where a bright light touched the ground. Octavia walked into the light where she suddenly heard a soft harmony, like a babies lullaby but even softer, then a voice. "Thank you for answering my call Octavia, Please, take this odd creature and raise him as one of us" Octavia recognized the voice, Princess Luna "But why Princess?" she asked "So he can finally have a family, a mother and father, and eventually become one of us, mentally, and physically" "i…shall princess" she responded. Spike was silent, he could hear the voice too but was too afraid to speak until. "And Spike, please help her, she will need it" She said, Spike nodded and smiled to Octavia, who smiled back. "Thank you, both of you" The light began to engulf them, the light was soft to the eyes and nice to the touch, this light was magical. When it subsided, they were back at Octavia's house, Spike was holding a baby, a baby with fingers and a opposable thumb, light skin, bright orange eyes, a small nose, and he was holding a small toy brass instrument. He was a human, a human boy, a naked human boy. "So he's a….stallion then?" Octavia asked Spike "I think." He responded. Spike placed him on the couch and got a blanket to wrap around him. He fell asleep immediately. "He's cute" Spike said, staring at him with a slight smile. "Yes he is, and I think we should name him, I'll name him…Bass beat" She said as she lied down next to Bass, and fell asleep with him. Spike soon joined after her.

Thirteen years later

"Mom? Time to wake up" Bass said, slowly rousing Octavia from her sleep. "Ugh, why now Bass, can't I sleep a bit more?" She asked. "No mom! you promised that you would finally take me with you to see the girl that gives you jewels to feed spike!" "I know I know… Alright dear, I'm up, go eat breakfast, we'll leave after" "Alright!" Bass jumped downstairs, nearly tripping and sat down at the table just as Spike came out of the kitchen "Sup Bass, today's the day you finally get to leave the house right?" Spike said, bro fisting Bass. "Yeah it is! I'm finally gonna meet this girl that gives you the jewels" "Yeah, that girl's name is Fluttershy and she orders those jewels from a old friend of mine" "Oh cool" They began eating. Bass had grown rather large in the thirteen years he lived with Octavia, and so had Spike, Spike was now fifteen and had grown about the same size as Bass who was 5'4 and pretty muscular from the sparring him and Spike do for fun. Spikes wings had grown in and he could now fly on his own, his tail was his trump card in the spar fights against Bass seeing as Bass was unbelievably fast compared to Spike. "So Spike, another spar before I leave?" Bass asked "Hah, you think you can win?" Spike responded "Oh I think I got you this time" They both snuck out to the evergreen woods entrance where no one dared venture. "you ready Bass?" Spike asked, crossing his arms "you bet buddy!" Bass said, putting on his sparring gloves that Octavia brought home one day, saying it was "From a friends, old friend".

The two circled each other slowly, tension building between them as the air started to spark with their leers at each other, finally, Spike charged at Bass, tripping Bass with his tail and placing his foot on his gut "Too slow Bass" he taunted "that's what you think" Bass had studied break dancing that had been done by teenage dragons and had mastered it into a fighting style recently, he wind milled and kicked Spike in the face, sending him stumbling back and giving Bass enough time to get back up "Hah, how about that?" He cocked his head to the side "Unexpected Bass, Where'd you learn that?" Spike asked, rubbing his cheek "Just a little something I studied after our last spar" Spike smiled "In that case, allow me to demonstrate my own things" Recently Spike has learned to breath fire as a weapon and not a method to transfer messages to princess Celestia. He decided to demonstrate it by breathing his flames at Bass who dropped to the ground, narrowly avoiding it "oh it's on Spike."

An hour later.

"What the fuck happened!?" Yelled Octavia at Bass and Spike who were covered in burns and broken scales "Just some…sparring." said Bass "Bass, you know what I've said about sparring, you guys always get hurt, and by the looks of it, you did" Octavia said, staring at the two "Just a little" Spike said "Ugh you two….go get cleaned up, we leave in ten minutes"

Thanks, that's the end of chapter one, from now on I will be explaining the story from Bass beats point of view unless I state otherwise, please read and review, the other chapter should be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected additions

Chapter two: Cutie mark revealed?

"I'm going to leave without you two if you don't hurry up!" Octavia yelled up to Spike and me.

"Oh come on mom! I'm almost done!" I quickly began washing the burns and bandaging them, ignoring the searing pain traveling through my body

"Well, make it faster" I heard Spike rush down, already bandaged no doubt, he's always better than me at the medical stuff. I got up and rushed down to meet them, grabbing my satchel that contained two apples and a notebook to record all of my new experiences.

"Good, next time, don't spar, or if you do, not before we have to leave, and Bass, like I explained to you when you were child, remember it." I nodded, ready to leave and remembering what she explained to me.

Four years ago

I was crying, bawling because I couldn't go outside to play with those other ponies I saw from the window. Mommy came in after letting me cry for a few minutes.

"Honey…I'm really sorry about that, I shouldn't have yelled at you but you have to listen." Octavia said

"Why do you even call me your son? I'm not even a pony! I'm…I'm something else"

"You're a human, and just because you are a different species doesn't mean I do not consider you my son, if anything, I'd consider you my son even if you were a manticore"

I looked up at mom, she smiled, and reassuring me she was serious about that

"Then…why can't I go outside mom?"

I asked, she looked away for a second, then looked back

"Alright, you should know now, I suppose you're old enough"

"I'm nine mommy! I'm ready for anything!"

"Maybe son" She laughed then placed her hoof on my head and ruffled my hair, or as she calls it, my little red mane because it's the reddest set of hair she's ever seen.

"Alright son, you see, you're an extremely rare species…in fact, you might be the only one of your species in all of Equestria"

"only….one?" I thought this should make me feel special but….it made me feel lonely, like I would never be accepted by anyone

"Yes, the only one, but one day…I'll let you show the whole world who you are, and you alone will make them accept you"

I smiled, the thought made me feel better

"Ok mom, I'm better now" " good, now dinners ready, let's go"

Present time

We walked outside, taking the back roads that avoided all the other ponies and any of the main roads, after all, they would be flooded seeing as it's two in the afternoon.

"So Bass, outside the house as good as you thought?"

Spike asked "It'll be better when we get on a road that I haven't already used to spar with you" I said, noting the multiple broken barrels and such around this road.

"Hah, yeah true, Fluttershy's house is a beautiful place, I bet you'll love it"

Spike added, I could tell mom took note of our sparring area and decided to lock us down from going here. "Spike, what's that?" I pointed at a big pink building with a big cupcake on top.

"It's sugar cube corner, a friend of mine owns it now, or…at least her daughter does" Spike said.

"Daughter? What do you mean?" I asked spike, a little bothered by his change of tone saying that.

"Well, a girl named Pinkiepie owns it now but she wasn't the owners daughter, in fact, the entire family that owned that place suddenly disappeared one day, a year before we found you." I stopped walking and stared at it from that dark alley, it released a weird vibe, a vibe of both extreme happiness but of also a…insane happiness, too happy.

"Bass? Come on before you get seen" Said Spike, I nodded and ran to them, being silent the rest of the walk, the only thing I could think about was how for the pony that worked there for apparently so long, the aura was extremely youthful, like the pony there wasn't alone.

"Were here Fluttershy" said Octavia, knocking on the door of a small, quaint cottage. A bright yellow pony opened the door with a very calming pink shade of hair.

"H…hello Octavia…Here for the usual?" Asked Fluttershy.

"No Fluttershy, I wanted you to meet the one I told you about, my son" She stepped a bit to the side so I could step up next to her, I proceeded to her side.

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOD" Fluttershy quickly grabbed me and pulled me into her cottage, squeezing my cheeks, looking into my eyes, poking me everywhere like I was a science experiment

"M-mom!? What's happening?"

"She's excited to see something like you" She responded. I waited out the prodding and poking until she finally calmed down and allowed me to talk "Are you done yet?" I asked

"Oh yes, sorry, but you just look so cute, I couldn't help it" She said, still staring at me with a…hungry look?

"What's…that look for?" I asked, she ran away quickly, I scratched my head and waited for her to come back. When she did, she was carrying a instrument that looked really peculiar, like a trumpet but bigger.

"What's this?" "It's a Baritone, a friend of mine named Zecora gave it to me as one of her parting gifts before she left, but seeing as your name is Bass beat, I think it fits you more than me" She handed it to me and let me mess around with it while her and my mom spoke about Spike and his diet.

I tried blowing into it, but it just sounded like air, no sound or anything. "Aww man…" I tried again, just air sounds, then again, still air, then I tried again, blowing so hard I spit a little, this time it made a soft sound, I tried again, this time with just spit, a clear, perfect sound came out, so good that it attracted Mom and Fluttershy's attention.

"what? Too loud?" I asked, Octavia clapped a little, and if she clapped then that meant the sound must have been really good, seeing as she's a amazing cellist like she used to play for me whenever it was time for bed.

"Well Octavia, may your son stay with me for one night, I'd love to get to know him" Fluttershy asked "Not tonight Fluttershy, tomorrow, I really need him tonight for chores, when he finishes his chores then I'll deliver him tomorrow."

Fluttershy smiled at me then lead us to the door "Can't wait to see you both tomorrow, oh and Spike, stop eating all the jewels so quickly, it costs a pretty bit for them" Spike blushed then nodded and we left.

"So mom, you're really going to let me stay there tomorrow?" I asked, pretty excited at the idea of staying out of the house for the first time

"I wouldn't trust anyone more than Fluttershy for your first sleepover so, yes, I will" I smiled, alright! My first sleep over and I get to have it at a girls house…admittedly the girl is quite a few years older than me but still, awesome! When we got home, I finished my chores as fast as possible, Vacuuming, cleaning my room, the dishes, and of course, a bath.

"finished…mom…." I huffed, tired from all the chores, even the bath in which I rushed and hurriedly finished. "Alright then, eat dinner, Spike made some of his delicious meatloaf"  
"Does it contain any jewels like last dinner?" I asked, Mom laughed loudly, and Spike scowled at me

"No, it doesn't, I personally made sure of that today" Mom said, I sat down at the table and let Spike serve me his jewel free dinner, I can't really describe it's taste but it was….AMAZING! utterly amazing…and as it turns out, it did have grounded jewels in it so…maybe I do like jewels a bit more than I thought.

The next day

"WAKE UP!" I heard my mom yell, for a woman of high fanciness, she has the voice from hell sometimes. "Sorry mom! I'm up! I'm up!" I slapped on some of the clothes which I forgot to mention which was also given to me from Fluttershy's friend named Rarity who lived away from them.

When I got downstairs I saw Fluttershy standing next to my mother "Hey Bass, you ready to go?" She asked, to be honest I was kind of frightened that she was here so early, wait…it was still dark outside…

"Mom? What time is it?" I asked. "It's five thirty Bass now go get ready to go, you're going to help her today so I told her to come here early, if that's what you were asking"

"Wow, spot on.." I said, obviously a little awed from that. I ran upstairs and grabbed my journal and a apple and orange. I saw the Baritone and decided to take it with me, after all, I really liked it and kind of wanted to learn it more.

I ran back downstairs and stood next to Fluttershy "ok, I'm ready to go" Fluttershy lead me outside and we began the walk back to her house.

Please read and review, I hope you like it


	3. Chapter 3

Unexpected additions

Ch.3 Chores and a corruption

"So Bass…do you know where you come from?" Fluttershy asked me, dragging me along to her house, literally, she attached a chain to my leg for "safety purposes"

"Ah no, I don't, all I know is that Mom found me in the Everfree forest when I was born, she said she was called there and that I was the only one of my kind" I looked at her and she smiled at me warmly, I felt happy but…a sense of dread also overtook me, like a dark intention was hidden behind that pretty smile. "Well Bass, were almost there, and just in time, the suns coming up"

I saw the cottage and the sun was coming up not far behind it, giving the sky a beautiful golden glow, birds chirped and flew around Fluttershy, Squirrels and other animals came too, and…a grizzly bear? A manticore? Wow, animals love her don't they? "Quite the set of animal friends you have here" I said as a bird landed on my shoulder and pecked at my ear.

"Yes, they just love me, and I love them, animals are my life, literally, its my cutie mark" She showed her flank to me and despite me being human, I still sort of blushed anyways. We walked into her cottage and another flood of animals came barreling at her and she was tackled into the cough as she was bombarded with licks and hugs and cuddles. "Yeah…Anything I should do?" I asked

When the animals got off of her, she walked up to me and pointed at the kitchen "Please if you don't mind, take care of the kitchen dishes and the floor while I go out and buy some groceries and see a old friend about some business." I nodded and got right to work, she left immediately after I got to work. All the animals that were once wandering the house left except for one that watched me closely, a small bunny. "What? Am I doing something wrong?" I asked it

It shook its head and continued observing me as I washed the dishes, so I decided to pass the time with some small talk with him…her…whatever.

"So what's your name?" I asked, it jumped up and made flapping motions from its back "Birdie?" It stomped and tried again and made a circle around its head "uh…you're…holy?" it gave me a "are you stupid" look. "Oh! Angel?" I asked, it jumped in agreement "So you're a girl?" He stomped his foot

"Oh ok, sorry, a boy" I continued the dishes while he watched me, suddenly his eyes widened as he pointed at my back. Before I could look a jolting pain shot through my back and I fell over, squirming on my stomach. I got up slowly, the pain still at full blast like my skin was being torn and burned at the same time then the nerves were being hit multiple times. I wandered into the bathroom and looked at my back, my eyes widened to a creepy size. Protruding from my back was two large lumps that were abnormally twitching and almost flapping inside of me. What's worse is that I could control the twitching, I could feel my nerves inside of it and the twitching responded to my will. I was becoming something and I don't know what.

"I'm back bass!" I heard Fluttershy call. I panicked and decided to will my lumps to hide, I began grunting and almost falling from the intense pain now spreading through my entire body, the lumps began shrinking enough to hide from view with a shirt on but they were definitely still there. I walked out towards Fluttershy, angel was standing on the rocking chair and looking at me worriedly. I flashed him a thumbs up behind my back and looked to Fluttershy.

"hello Fluttershy, welcome back" I said, she smiled and looked at the kitchen where, luckily I only had one dish left and mopped before I did the dishes so it looked clean. She walked in and cleaned the last dish for me and gave me a drink "This is for you so you can quench your thirst" It was a trotting cola, I drank it then she handed me a cupcake that smelled amazing, I didn't even wait for her to say anything, I just ate it all.

"Wow Bass…thanks for saving me the work, now I can study easily" She said, I looked at her confused, suddenly I felt woozy, there was three Fluttershy's and two angels. "Aw…screw…you Fluttershy…" I fell down, my consciousness slowly being lost in darkness.

Some time later in the Everfree forest.

"Ugh…my…head…what the hell.." I opened my eyes, slowly the pieces coming together, I went to wipe my eyes but my hand didn't budge, I looked to my left to see a bear holding down my hand, and to my right was a manticore. My feet being held by Badgers.

"Finally, a chance to study the anatomy of a new species I've never seen before, and he's awake too so I can see the body at its finest" I hear Fluttershy say from behind me but her voice more…scary. Fluttershy trotted up to my body with a scalpel in her mouth "No…Fluttershy, please stop…." I begged, I knew where this was going. I've watched nightmare night movies.

"Oh when my patients move to much I slit their neck so they stop Bass" that shut me up in no time, I decided that I'd have to think of a way out before any serious damage came to me. I looked around, the grizzly and the manticore definitely didn't look happy to be here "Please…just…let me go…I wont tell anyone about this" I said.

She pushed her hoof into my mouth and pulled my tongue out "If I cut this off you wont tell anyone anything" I shook my head and suddenly I started contorting, my back shooting with pain again, Fluttershy let go of my tongue and watched me curiously "No…please…don't do this now back…" the lumps grew back to original size, no, bigger than before, getting bigger as I say this "Ah god! It hurts so much!" My skin was tearing! It was ripping and burning. Imagine a rusty dull blade being used to cut a hole in your chest but being used repeatedly in the same area. About two times more than that.

Blood filled the floor around me and the animals instead ran away then hold me down, Fluttershy stood there, scalpel in mouth and a sly grin on her face "A mutation? Now I can study even more data, the changes in your physical body." I glared at her, with such intense pain running through my body, even without the animals moving was impossible, or at least to me.

Fluttershy set the scalpel in my stomach and slowly cut it open, I screamed loudly, blood fell from the hole and puss leaked from my skin. I contorted and flipped over on my stomach, the blade luckily removed before I flipped, Fluttershy spotted the Lumps and placed the scalpel on them, my sensitive skin reacting and causing me to yell and scream loudly and cry. The cut entered my skin and I don't know what she hit but something weird happened. A pair of Red wings popped from my back and pushed her down, the scalpel flew and impaled itself into her wing, she screamed in pain. I got up and took my chances in the forest, running as fast as I could, I didn't know where I was going but I kept running, till I landed in a clear field and fell on the ground. "please…someone help me, I'm scared…" I looked up at the sky, a huge area of dense clouds and almost like a rainbow in the middle of the night was above me, and from the looks of it…a small silhouette of another pony was coming down but before I could find out who it was, I fainted and my wings folded back into the holes in my back.


End file.
